


Meow

by ShipsforHistory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Neko Eren Yeager, Unrequited Love, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsforHistory/pseuds/ShipsforHistory
Summary: A new little kitty decided to join in with the rest of the pack at the high school made for cat nekos. Innocent. Blonde. Feminine. Eren was dared to steal away that young kitty's innocence. But what happens when Everytime he tried, the blonde Neko catches him off guard.





	1. Meow 1

Eren had only stepped one foot down the hall before being pulled behind the end of the lockers. "What the hell?" He asked, but his friends had ignored him as they focused their eyes on a new little kitty that had joined the school.

"No way that's a dude!" The light brown haired neko commented while his ears twitched a bit. His intense brown eyes studied the new kitty like he was going to be tested on him the next day.

Finally, the brunet neko sneaked a peek at the newcomer and was immediately met with big, innocent, dark ocean blue eyes. His skin was so pale and looked so smooth and delicate. In that split second, Eren could feel this weird BUMP in his chest that he had never felt before. His heart raced, but not like it did in gym. His face heated up as a big, precious smile appeared on the new blonde kitty's face as he gave the spying trio a slight wave before making his way down the opposite end of the hall.

"You can't just judge him on his looks, Jean." The black haired male chimed in while scratching the freckles on his cheeks with his uncovered claws. "It's like that time when people assumed you were a horse based on your face."

The light brown haired male pressed his cat ears back against his head as his sight slowly moved over to Eren. "I wonder who started that one."

The brunet ignored the statement that was directed at him. His mind kept wandering back to the gorgeous sight he had witnessed in that same old dull hallway. He wondered how one innocent, feminine like male could make an empty, dull hallway into something so magical. Pushing himself away from the lockers, Eren slowly walked toward the lockers that gorgeous kitty had come from. A64. It was a normal faded blue locker, but something about it seemed more bright and happy. To him, this locker had regained it's beautiful, natural light blue color even though it was the same old dull locker from the beginning of the year.

"Hey, Eren!" A hand landed on the brunet's shoulder, causing him to hiss with surprise. He turned around to see Jean standing behind him. "Do you find it strange that a cat can look so innocent at his age?" Jean's brown eyes lifted and stared in the direction that newcomer went. "Especially since mating season is soon." His eyes widened as his face turned from confusion to terrified. "Do you think his parents neutered him?"

Eren shrugged the scared kitty's hand off his shoulder. "We aren't those types of cats!" But it did seem strange to see a kitty so innocent around this area of town. All the cats here have been with at least one other kitty and it gets worse as mating season rolls around. Plus, the blonde one was born with cat paws like Marco, the kitty with the freckles that everyone always assumed was dead for some reason. (Probably because he was out sick for half of the air and he wasn't that popular either). Having paws when your a neko was very rare. Usually represented dominance. Every time he thought about it, the new blonde kitty kept getting weirder and weirder. Nothing about him was normal. "Maybe he just isn't interested."

Jean's suddenly narrowed as a suspicious grin appeared on his face, making his tail flick back and forth. "How about a little contest between us kitties?" He pressed his lips against the brunet's ear and whispered, "Let's take away his innocence."

"WHAT?" Eren shouted with pure shock. "Why would you do that?" His voice was a lot quieter. Good thing the halls were usually empty.

"Come on! It would be fun!" He tried to convince the slightly shorter brunet kitty that this was a good idea.

Eren shook his head. "Jean! We aren't gay!" This guy was really out of his mind. More than usual. Yeah, the new kitty was cute and beautiful and innocent and his smile was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Whoever is able to take away the newcomer's innocence first, will win a lifetime supply of Sasha's special catnip!" Jean was basically speaking out of his ass. Hopefully, she would go along with it before the contest was over.

Both Marco and Eren gasped and looked at the weird neko like he just murdered someone. "Is that even legal?" Eren asked.

Marco shook his head. "That was banned from this town years ago when a neko ran over a mouse while under the influence."

Their eyes narrowed as they looked at a giant door at the end of the hallway. "Fucking bastards." They whispered as one of the mouse neko teachers known as Rico Brzenska walked through the door. No cat had ever dared to go past that door. Just because cats and mice shared a school didn't mean they got along. In fact, rumor had it that a terrifying little mouse taught behind those doors. He was rumored to be the most feared mouse of all time. No cat would dare confront him or try to attack him. No one knew his name because every cat that went in there never came back out.

The bell was more of a loud beep that pierced through the ears of the young neko kitties. They hissed as they covered their ears with their human hands plus cat paws that Marco had.

"Shit!" Eren hissed. "We're late!" His teeth pressed together and grabbed Jean by his button-down dull green shirt. "This is all your fault!"

The light brown haired kitty snapped and grabbed Eren's dull red collar of his throw on jacket. "How is this my fault?"

"Well, you decided to have your 'coming out' party!" Eren's grip tightened and so did his opponent's.

"I'm not gay!" He defended himself. This little brunet brat was really getting on his nerves.

Marco stood there a little nervous by the whole fiasco happening right in the middle of the hall. "Um, guys...Maybe we shouldn't do this here."

The brunet kitty sighed and used all his strength to push Jean away from him. "We should get to class before the punishments get worse." Their eyes immediately shot to the giant door down the hall where the mice liked to play and learn. Lunch for them was about to begin soon and there was only one cafeteria. And it was in the kitty hall. Once the second bell...RANG. The little kitties immediately ran off to class before they met any of those rodents.

Eren made his way to grooming class. It was super weird and disturbing. Who would want to see their teacher showing you how to groom yourself? But believe it or not, that class was actually pretty helpful for most of the students. Especially the students with the fluffy tails and curly hair. Ever since they began taking this class, their tails and hair had never looked better.

As soon as the brunet kitty opened that door, he immediately felt the sunshine radiating off the one neko he didn't want to encounter again. That precious blonde kitty with the most innocent blue eyes. The teacher seemed to be in a really weird mood and happy. She didn't even seem to question why he was so late.

"Take a seat." She said with a giant smile on her face. Petra Ral was everyone's favorite teacher. Even though she was out for the whole year last year. Well, she showed up for about three days and ditched. Everyone believed she was dead until she popped her head into the room the beginning of this year. As weird as her class was, she loved her job and wouldn't trade it.

All the girls surrounded the little blonde fluffball as he showed them how to braid their tails. Female cat nekos were usually the ones born with the fluffy tails at least he didn't have that. He had a normal thin tail like the rest of the guys. Just everything about him was so weird and different. Everywhere that little bastard went seemed to light up.

"Take his innocence away, huh?" The brunet kitty whispered to himself as a twitching smile appeared on his face. His tail flicked from side to side as he began chuckling quietly to himself. "Yeah." He lifted his eyes to the little fluffball. "I can do that."

"I am going to teach you how to groom other kitties today." Miss Ral lit up as she pulled out a clipboard. "I have chosen who are with."

She began to name off the students she partnered up with like Sasha and Connie, Historia and Ymir, etcetera. She read off his name. That stupid, innocent fluffball. "Armin Arlert." Even his name sounded so stupid but oddly innocent. Everything about that bastard was so weird! "You will be paired up with Eren Jaeger."

Time stopped for a split second as he went over what she just said in his head. Eren looked over at the little ray of sunshine from across the room. The fluffball stood up and started to make his way over to his assigned partner. But the closer he got, the tenser Eren's body started to feel. His heart pounded as loud as any bass drum, at least, it sounded that way in the brunet kitty's head. Soon enough, the fluffball stood right next to him, staring up at him with those big, pure, innocent, precious, beautiful, hopeful blue eyes of his.

The little kitty let out a scream once he saw the tiny drop of blood escape the brunet kitty's nose. "Are you alright?" He asked while rushing around the room for a tissue.

Fuck. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve. Good thing his jacket was red. It almost blended in. "I-I'm fine."

That damn sweet smile crept across that fluffball's face. Damn him. All he had to do was steal his innocence. He would get the catnip and have another normal male kitty in the school. All he had to do was attract the young male fluffball somehow. Who knew? Maybe he was gay. Historia and Ymir were the only two same-sex kitties that came out that they were dating. Ymir was born with the kitty paws so you know who is the dominant one in that relationship. Eren sometimes wished he was blessed with the paws. But no! That little fluffball was blessed with them instead. That brat was far from dominant anyway.

They went into the far corner (Eren's idea, obviously) so they wouldn't be noticed all that much. At least, that was the plan. In Eren's unique green eyes, he saw nothing but light everywhere that fluffball went. Miss Ral passed out the brushes and combs along with a few accessories. Out of everything on that desk he could've picked, he immediately goes for the light blue bow with a tiny fake diamond in the middle.

"You brush my hair first!" His whole aura just sparkles every time he got excited. All this happiness coming from one neko was kind of sickening but at the same time cute. This thing was really pulling at the brunet's heartstrings. The little blonde fluffball handed Eren a little brush that was made up of this adorable light blue color with light pink bristles. "I finally convinced my grandpa to get it for me!" He stared at it with sparkling dark blue eyes as Eren found himself sink deeper and deeper into the bottom of those ocean blue orbs. "Isn't it cute?"

Not as cute as you are. Is what Eren wanted to say but couldn't. Taking away this fluffball's innocence was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Hopefully, Jean won't be much of a competition since he had a short attention span. The brunet had to be as irresistible as possible. He had to make this freak of nature fall helplessly in love with him without falling under his trap. The little fluffball sat in a little dull blue chair in front of the brunet. Tiny strands of baby hairs brushed against the brunet's nose. His golden blonde hair smelt of cherry blossoms along with coconut that was radiating off his neck. Without his knowledge, Eren closed his eyes and took in the sweet, relaxing smells that were coating the little fluffball. He ended up pressing his nose against the blonde's neck. The urge to take his innocence was growing more and more. He wanted to taste everywhere on Armin.

"Do you like it?" The little fluffball spoke in a hushed voice, making the brunet return to his senses. Nothing could compare to how red the brunet's cheeks blushed. "I just got it and I didn't know if it would smell good or not."

No! That wasn't how he was supposed to react especially since his neck was almost violated. This fluffball was so weird and too damn innocent to be in school filled with cats especially during mating season. One thing was for sure, Eren had a lot of work ahead of him. Winning this guy's heart wasn't going to be easy. He was probably too innocent to even know what love was so there was no way he knew what mating was. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't Jean had dared someone else?

Eren escaped from his thoughts and prepared to groom this young one's hair. The slightest touch sent chills through the brunet's body. Armin's hair was so soft and straight and so soothing. There wasn't a single tangle on this young man's hair. Curiosity kicked in which made Eren grab the thin blonde tail with a tiny strip of white fur going bottom of it. It was soft and warm and almost felt fluffy. His thin fur curled ever so slightly to add a little wavy texture to it. Everything about this blonde kitty was pure. Even his ears were mesmerizing. They were blonde until he reached the very top of them which had tiny strands of white fur. The inside of his ears were so pink and perfect. Smooth to the touch. Then suddenly, something reached his own pure brunet covered ears. A tiny whimper from the little fluffball as he continued to stroke his ears. When he looked at Armin, his face was best red as his dark blue eyes looked at him with pleasure. Out of instinct, Eren quickly let go. 

"I am so sorry." He had accidently found the little fluffball's turn on spot. 

Armin covered his face as the blushed trailed over to his once pale ears. "That's okay. It wasn't your fault." His tail dropped with embarrassment. 

Eren's heart began to pound and leap as he held himself back from licking every inch of this kitty. This wasn't good. This kitty was getting into his heart instead of the other way around. Not good. Not good. He couldn't fall in love with him first. No way!


	2. Meow 2

Finally, school was over which meant that yarnball practice was next. This was the time of the day he was dying for. He had to deal with that fluffball all day and could finally get a break. The brunet unfolded a tiny piece of crumpled up paper he had in the palm of his fist. Unwrapping it, he saw the pitifully drawn heart with two poorly drawn cats that was obviously meant to be them.

~"Thank you for being my friend!" He had said while handing the poor drawing to the brunet kitty who couldn't bring himself to deny the statement.~

Considering the little fluffball had paws instead of human hands like Eren, this drawing wasn't supposed to turn out well. In fact, Armin shouldn't even be in art class. It was surprising that he even got into that class with his paws of "dominance". The thought of that little fluffball being dominate made the brunet kitty laugh.

He made it to the gym just to find a certain little blonde fluffball in a cheerkitty uniform. The skirt was short enough to reveal his nice milky smooth skin along with showing off his nice backside. The dark colors of green and blue really brought out the innocence in his blue eyes and the brightness of his blonde hair. He turned around to show off his tank top with the initials 'TK' (which stood for Titan Kitty High School). Suddenly, their eyes met for a split second, making the brunet's heart skip a beat as his cheeks matched the redness of his jacket.

"Hi Eren!" The innocent piece-of-work waved with a gigantic smile on his face.

Oh great. The brunet let out a little sigh before forcing a smile onto his face, returning the wave with a slight motion of his hand. "Hey!" 

He bounced over which made his skirt rise up, revealing the sweetest pair of sky blue boxers. Even Eren could not deny that his thoughts were gay for a split second. Eren watched as the young blonde kitty got closer to him. His blonde tail swaying behind him with excitement. The look in his eyes made Eren feel...happy? Those dark blue eyes of his sparkled while looking at him. Almost like Eren was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Armin was soon standing right under his chin.

He twirled around to show off his cheerkitty uniform. "Do you like it?" Armin's sweet innocent eyes stared into Eren's soul as he waiting for the brunet's answer.

His cheeks blushed brighter. But honestly this whole male kitty being a cheerkitty wasn't alright. But damn did this fluffball pull it off. There was no way the brunet could say how stupid he thought it was. The last thing he wanted was the see tears stain those innocent and happy dark blue eyes and his smooth pale cheeks. "You look great." He finally said while throwing his backpack onto the bleachers with the rest of them. One backpack caught his eyes. It was an aqua color with pink sparkles along the zipper and was covered in those fluffy cat stickers. Judging from how girly it looked along with how adorable it was, this backpack obviously belonged to that fucking fluffball. "Damn it." He whispered to himself. Everywhere he went was covered with that fluffball's aura. Eren could not stop his heart from leaping and skipping so many beats that was probably unhealthy. His body shook as his cheeks returned to damn red color. This must be what humans called 'fangirling'. That fluffball was going to land him in the hospital. This was all wrong! Eren was not the one who was supposed to fall in love! Everything suddenly became reversed. This was defiantly going to be a lot harder.

"JAEGER!" A dark skinned man stood on the other side of the gym with his arms crossed along with his usual scowl. "GET INTO YOUR UNIFORM NOW!" Coach Shadis was always a yeller. Eren felt bad to the woman kitty who had to deal with him...or man kitty. Keith Shadis was the coach for Eren's yarnball team. The neko had no hair on his head. Not even his ears. Humans would call them Sphynx cat ears. He had human hands, so the thought of Armin being the dominate one here kind of made Eren laugh.

"Coming!" Eren's heart rate returned to normal along with his cheeks returning to their proper light tan color. Ignoring the rest of Armin's presence, he rushed into the locker room where all his other teammates were.

Eren wanted to avoid one in particular. A certain kitty that would mention some things he wanted to forget especially since the thing decided to become a cheerkitty.

"Eren!" And luck just wasn't on his side. 

Eren turned around with an unwelcoming smile. "Oh hey Jean." Of course, Jean would show up at a time like this. Why wouldn't he?

He wrapped his arm around the brunet's shoulders while the brunet fur on Eren's tail stood up with obvious annoyance. "Are you going to accept our deal?" He whispered.

Eren pushed that human arm off of him and nodded. "I have decided to join in this little dare." A smirk appeared on his face as his green eyes narrowed while looking at Jean. "And I won't lose."

~~~

The team lined up against the wall as Coach Shadis checked to make sure everyone had their uniforms. Which was just a white T-shirt with a green collar along with brown shorts. Basically this whole entire school looked like nature at it's worst until that fluffball showed up and decided to spread his flowery aura everywhere. In fact, Eren caught a glimpse of the little fellow on the other side of the court.

"Go Eren!" His cheeks were so rosy and his face looked so happy. His eyes were still filled with that special look he used only for Eren. That sparkling innocent look.

With a smile, he gave him a slight wave then looked at Jean with a smug face. "Still think you got a chance?"

Jean tsked as he pulled his gaze away from the brunet. Eren was in fact feeling a bit cocky about this whole dare. He was in all of the blonde's classes so he had extra time with him. Which meant time to get closer. And learn more than anyone else. The brunet was determined to win this dare. 

A loud whistle rang through his ears, causing the young kitties to press their ears against the heads tightly to block the sound out. "LET US BEGIN!" Coach Shadis tossed them the balls of yarn that were mixed with green and brown. "WRAP THAT AROUND YOURSELVES!" 

Eren took a strand of yarn and wrapped it around his waist. The object of the game was to steal your opponents yarn piece by piece. Which ever team had the most at the end won. This was massive cat neko sport. It was played all over the world by many famous neko athletes. Eren longed to be like one of them. He wouldn't admit it, but his favorite neko athlete was Levi Ackerman, also known as a mouse neko. If his friends ever found out, they would so laugh at him and Eren would never be able to live it down. But as stupid as it sounded, that mouse neko played yarnball so well...Well, for a mouse. But Eren was determined to be better.

Coach Shadis backed off to the sidelines. He reached under his collar and pulled out a tiny black whistle. The bald kitty raised the whistle to his dark, chapped lips and let out a loud ring. The kitties immediately pulled out a piece of their yarn and threw it around a few silver bars that were placed on the gym ceiling. Eren kept himself on the ground, studying his opponents moves. His opponent today was Annie Leonhart.

Annie was the strongest team member but also the most silent. She was a woman of few words, but a damn good athlete. Her cat ears were rounded but blonde along with her hair. She didn't have the cute hair color like Armin, in fact, her hair was a lot brighter compared to Armin. Her personality was also the opposite of that fluffball's. Even her blue eyes were bright than his. Her tail was long and fluffy though, of course with blonde fur.

Eren kept his attention on her, making sure she did not vanished from his sight. He needed all of his senses opened just in case he needed to use his quick cat reflex skills. Once he worked up the courage to blink, she was gone. His green orbs searched the room until a light tap was felt on his shoulders. Letting out a sigh, he turned around to meet with those bright blue eyes of Annie's. "Shit."

She simple nodded while ripping off a piece of his yarn. Eren sat on the colored green wooden floor. (The floor was painted green to make it look like outside, but it had time to wear and peel). Hopefully his next opponent would be easier.

~~~

Thomas Wagner. Lost.

Bertolt Hoover. Lost.

He even lost to fucking Connie Springer. The most dramatic and weakest link on the team. Eren decided to shift the blame over to Armin Arlert. He could always play just fine but now this fluffball showed up which was causing him bad luck. There was no other option. But not like he could do anything about it. Fucking Jean with that fucking dare.

As everyone else went into the locker room, Eren stayed out in the gym, slumped in a corner. This practice was a complete disaster. There was no way famous teams would want him at this rate. Levi Ackerman was still ahead of him by miles. And it was all that fluffball's fault. Right? Yeah! 

"You did good today." A pair of pale, smooth legs appeared in Eren's line of view. When he looked up, of course Armin was standing their. His paw was reached out to him as a smile appeared on his face.

Eren shook his head a laughed. "I lost every practice game I was in." He pushed that soft, delicate, smooth, blonde paw away from him and tried to stop his mind from thinking of anything that would cause his heart to race out of his body. "But thanks anyway."

The little blonde fluffball plopped himself right next to Eren and leaned his body against him. "Just because you lost doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend." His dark blue eyes sparkled when they lifted up to meet Eren's uniquely colored green ones. "In fact, it makes me want to be your friend more." Closing his eyes, Armin's smile softened a bit. "I don't want anyone perfect." This may be part of Eren's imagination, but he could have sworn that Armin's pale, smooth cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

Of course, the brunet's heart began to act up again and leap with what seemed like joy. The thought of being able to make this little fluffball blush made him happier than he should have been. As much as he hated to admit it, Eren was accidently falling for this little guy. Whether he liked it or not. A smile carved itself onto Eren's face as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the blonde kitty. He was so warm and soft and smelt of flowers. A lot better than what Eren smelt like at the moment. This moment could last forever for all he cared. Having Armin there may have caused him to lose the practice games, but it sure as hell was worth it. He would lose every game if he could just keep the moment going.

Soon, a body forced the two apart. Once the brunet kitty opened his eyes, Jean was shaking the paw of the blonde fluffball. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jean, one of Eren's friends."

Armin looked at this strange kitty with confused, but interested eyes. "Nice to meet you too." His smile had gone to confusion.

Eren pressed his teeth together as he stood up. Everything about his aura was telling that horse faced bastard to run. "Jean? I suggest you get the hell away from him." His fingers rolled into fists which caused the strange kitty to release Armin's paw.


	3. Meow 3

Eren made it home in one piece. That little fluffball followed him halfway then left for his house. All he talked about was how fantastic Eren was. Even though that thing wasn't there, his heart was still trying to rip out of his chest. His face still burning with pure joy. Damn these feelings. It was really hard to deny this passionate feeling in his heart when his face never really hid it. Wait! That was it! That fluffball could totally see that he was falling in love with him. Clever blonde bastard. Armin was playing with him!

"Not anymore." Eren ran up to his room and slammed his door behind him. In order to win this dare, he had to somehow set the fluffball's heart on fire. For some reason, Eren's charming good looks were not getting him. He crawled under his bed and pulled out a tiny notebook with a tiny rainbow kitten on it known as Nyan Cat. "Don't get the wrong idea," Eren said to the reader as he flipped through the lined pages until he came to one without a drawing of a giant stick kitty. He pulled out his flamingo pen and ripped off the top with his sharp front teeth and spit it out on the floor.

-Armin Arlert-

He wrote that and he couldn't help but add -Eren Arlert-. He shook his head and scribbled it out. "Armin Jaeger is way better." He whispered to himself. He was pretty sure he would be top in their relationship. "I would totally own his ass." He smiled, pleased with himself and his own found dominance. Paws are nothing compared to him when it came to dominance. Anyway!

-Love Plan A-

Eren sat on this twin-sized bed as he tried to think of a way to make the sweet, innocent little kitty fall for him. Judging by how cute and girly he acts, maybe he would like flowers or stuffed animal. The light bulb popped out of the brunet's head as he jumped off his bed. He pulled out his MEOW MEOW KITTY BANK (just a piggy bank shaped like a pink cat). He yanked on its tail as it coughed up a few pennies. "This won't be enough!"

Suddenly, the sweet sound of the door closing downstairs rang through his ears as they twitched with excitement. It was about time she came home. "Mikasa!" He slid down the railing of the stairs and jumped in front of the gorgeous black haired kitty with the most sparkling yet emotionless black eyes. She was adopted but still Eren's sister. There was a secret the family kept. Mikasa was half mouse but had the features of a cat. "Welcome home."

"Th-" She started with her usual dull but precious voice.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I need to borrow some money." Eren bowed and held out his hand like he was actually expecting to get something.

She shook her head and curled his fingers into his palm. "I spent what I had on groceries." That was when the little brunet kitty noticed the brown bag in her arms with a tiny container of eggs poking out of the top.

"Dad's staying out late again?" The brunet asked as his tail and ears went limp along with his arms. His sister simply nodded while heading to the kitchen that was made up of red tile.

"What do you need it for?" She asked while pulling out a few cartons of kitty milk along with a few small cans of tuna.

The brunet kitty stayed silent for a tiny bit as he slowly slid his fingers across the wooden dining table. "Well..." His cheeks shaded themselves with that glorious red color. "I want to buy flowers."

Mikasa's body stiffened as the can of tuna in her hand bent a tiny bit. "For who?" Her face looked shocked at the thought of Eren feeling anything for another kitty.

Eren pressed his back against the wooden table and pushed himself upon it, spreading his limbs out. His mind wandered to that blonde fluffball. His sweet, innocent smile flooded his head. And the way his ocean blue eyes sparkled at him whenever he walked into a room, almost like he was the most amazing person in the world. Leaping out of his chest, Eren's heart was filling with this warm yet painful feeling in his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed not having Armin around. It had only been an hour since he left the blonde kitty and his heart yearned to be with him. His arms tingled at the thought of holding him and his lips heated up at the thought of kissing him. "His name is Armin Arlert." The brunet kitty pushed himself up into a sitting position while turning to look at his sister. His sister stood there, unmoving, with the crushed tuna can still within her grasp. "He is a new kitty attending my school, and I made a bet with Jean to take away his innocence." Saying it out loud, Eren realized how bad it sounded. Having to pretend fall in love with the little fluffball, then having to break his heart and watch those saddened tears fall from those pure, innocent eyes of his. "Mikasa...what happens if I fall in love with him for real?" It was not a bad thought. Eren knew, for a fact, that Armin would never cheat on him with some other kitty.

A gentle yet firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up to meet his sister's gaze, Eren finally realized what just came out of his mouth. "Are you gay?"

Fuck. "No!" That answer pained his heart. "Maybe." The pain was relieved a slight bit as Eren released a tiny sigh. "I don't want to answer that until it happens." Eren pushed himself off the table, away from his sister's touch.

-Love Plan B-

Eren paced around his room, thinking of a less expensive way of winning over his beloved...target. Suddenly, his eyes landed on the notebook he was using. A LOVE LETTER! Chicks digged those, right? He grabbed the spiral notebook and hopped onto his bright red desk chair.

-Dear Armin,  
I know this is sudden, but I think I may have fallen for you. Your eyes are as blue as the ocean underneath the moonlight in the darkest sky. Your smile is brighter than the sun itself. My heart races just knowing your alive and in this world with me. Even though I can only see you parts of every day, I feel happy just knowing you exist in a world full of disappointments. You make my life worth living.

Love,-

Suddenly, a liquid substance fell onto the paper, smudging a few words in the letter. "You make my life worth living." He leaned back in his chair and looked at his dull, white ceiling. The tears refusing to stop as images of his mother float around his mind. "I'm sorry Mom. I can't join you yet." A smile curved onto the young brunet's face as the tears rained down faster. "Mom," Eren choked out, "I'm falling in love with a boy. I think."

-Love Plan C-

The brunet kitty pulled out a piece of yarn from under his bed. It was the perfect shade of blue that almost matched Armin's eyes. A BRACELET! He grabbed a pair of red safety scissors from his best and began snipping at the yarn. Wait... "I don't know his size."

-Love Plan D-

"Armin. I know we haven't known each other long, but I l-l-l-looooo-" Eren let out a frustrated sigh, allowing his breath to fog up the mirror.

-Love Plan E-

In the bathroom, Eren combed his hair back all nice and slick. A few cowlicks stood up, but not enough to bother the inexperienced young teenage kitty. He grabbed some of his father's kitty cologne and gently patted it around his body. The smell was a lot stronger than he imagined, making his brain dizzy. Quickly snapping out of it, Eren made his way out of the bathroom with a ball of purple yarn in his hands. "I'm headed out!"

Eren wrapped his hand around the painted golden doorknob, his heart rate speeding up, his fingers beginning to sweat, his ears starting to twitch. Taking a deep breath, the brunet kitty yanked the door open.

"Oh!" A familiar voice rang through the brunet's ears as his uniquely colored green eyes met with certain big innocent blue ones. Gold fluttered behind him as the light breeze ran through his hair.

"A-Armin?" Eren's eyes were wide with surprise and shock as his heart was beating a million miles per minute.

"I'm sorry to drop by so suddenly, but Marco had told me where you lived and I thought you might like these!" Wrapped in his paws were these white daisies with splotches of blue on them. They looked unique and very beautiful. But there was something behind those daisies that kept Eren's attention. A pair of glowing red cheeks on a pale, innocent face. "I grew them with my grandfather's help, of course."

Eren shook his head and forced himself up straight while holding out the ball of yarn in his other hand. "I thought you might like this." Releasing the doorknob, the brunet wrapped his fingers around the daisies presented in front of him, brushing against those delicate, soft paws belonging to Armin Arlert. "A gift for a gift." He slowly slid the flower out of his paws and replacing them with the ball of yarn. The look on the blonde's face made Eren's heart skip so many beats (he may need to go to the Meow Meow Hospital). Those blue eyes stared at the gift almost like it had been a gift from a god or fairy. "It's just yarn. I was heading out to give it to you." The brunet placed his now empty hand behind his neck. "It belonged to my mother."

Tears rained down the blonde's cheeks as a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Eren!" Before the brunet could react, a pair of delicate arms wrapped around him. At this point, Eren was practically dead from an overdose of kitty affection. "You are the nicest person I have met here!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Eren quickly pushed the innocent little fluffball away from him as he turned away from him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

It grew! It fucking grew! Eren's eyes drifted down to the growing bulge in his pants. He turned his head to face the blonde kitty who, obviously, did not seem to know what was happening. This little blonde innocent fluffball had probably never been turned on in his life. Which means he doesn't know how it feels to...

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Eren pushed the thoughts out of his head and slammed the door in Armin's face. "Sorry! Thank you for the flowers!" Eren didn't bother to look out the peephole because he knew the betrayed face that was probably placed upon the young kitty's face.

Running past his sister, who had started walking down the stairs, not even bothering to listen to what she was going to say, Eren darted into his room and slamming the door behind him. Looking back down at the lump in his pants, the brunet desperately tried to get it to go back down. "Stop." He whispered to his growing friend. "Please stop."

A knock at the door echoed throughout the brunet's room. "Eren?" Mikasa! "Are you alright?"

"Everything's great! Just needed to grab something!" Eren called out to her as he looked around the room for something to grab. The door began to squeak open. Everything started moving in slow motion. Grabbing the first thing that stood out, Eren hopped into his bed and hid himself under his blankets. "See? Just fine."

Her eyes she landed on him were wide and began to release an uncomfortable atmosphere. Confused, the brunet male kitty looked down at what was in his hands just to reveal The KittyPlay magazine his father gave him when he first started puberty as a gag gift. Mikasa's dark eyes fell onto the half of him that was covered up.

"No!" He shouted out.

"I'll leave you two alone." She slowly shut the door as she carefully backed out of the room.

Rolling up the magazine and tossing it at the wall in front of him, Eren raised a fist towards his hardened friend. "Wait..." Sighing while laying back onto his bed, he realized how much that would hurt. "Now I look like a pervert because of you." Good thing was Armin didn't see or notice it. Which meant he still may have a chance! Wait! Eren remembered the part of slamming the door into the tiny fluffball's face. "Damn it!"

Suddenly, a familiar downstairs opened along with the giant boom known as Dr. Jaeger echoed through the house with his loud "Hello!"

Shocked, Eren sat in his room, listening to the giant footsteps walking along the wooden floor into the tile covered kitchen. His tan leather boots scraping across the indents between the tile, greeting Mikasa who was probably making dinner for them. The excitement radiated off of Eren and circled around the room as he pushed himself off the bed. Rushing out of the room and down the stairs, he finally reached the kitchen to see a familiar man with dark brown hair and the same unique green eyes as Eren had hidden behind those clear glasses. His giant dark furred paw ruffled the brunet's hair as Eren kept his eyes on his father, taking in the sight of the man he wanted to be as he continued to grow.

"I have something I need to discuss with you two." His paw slid off Eren's head as the man sat down at the wooden table. Without hesitation, Eren hopped in the chair right next to him while Mikasa sat on the other side of the table, sitting across from him. "I will be away on business for a few days." That excited feeling the tiny brunet once had was gone. "I know this is sudden, but this is an emergency and they called me to take part of it. I'm sorry for the late news." Dr. Jaeger didn't even give Eren a slight glance of misery or any sign that he would miss his children. Of course, Eren did not realize the careless behavior of his father, but judging by Mikasa's angered aura, she did.

"Is that all?" Mikasa asked with her voice low but shaking a tiny bit. She glanced at Eren then back at her adoptive father.

Dr. Jaeger's eyebrow twitched a slight bit as his daughter's gaze became more locked and tense. "That is all." Standing up, he gave Eren one more quick pat on the head, still not looking at him. "Eat well." Leaving the room in silence, he headed toward his room.


	4. Meow 4

Walking to school that morning made Eren's ears bleed. Why? Well...

"Thank you for walking me to school today Eren! Thank you for wanting to be seen with me Eren! Thank you for being so kind to me Eren." This little bright puffball hadn't stopped talking since the brunet passed his house. What the blonde was saying was sweet and all but it was getting annoying. Eren already knew how great he was so hearing it just seemed over the top. Those feelings that were there last night have vanished. Now, Eren couldn't wait to disappear from this kitty. "Eren...?" Suddenly the blonde kitty stopped and his blue eyes began to quiver as they darted to the ground. His body began to shake. "Am I annoying you?"

Fuck! How is Eren supposed to get out of this one? Being honest is good, but lying would make his beloved---uh---puffball cry. Looking around for some kind of escape, Eren spotted Jean in the distance. "Hey! Jean!" Waving him over, Eren ignored the blonde's question which did not seem to bother him once those eyes landed on that horse face of Jean's. This hot feeling began to boil inside Eren, almost angry but not angry. Angry and sad? Yeah. Something like that. Armin seemed to have forgotten their conversation and didn't even try to reel him back in. Why was he feeling like this? What had this bright, adorable, innocent fluffball done to him? "Hey!" Eren yelled out, startling the tiny blonde kitty. "You aren't annoying."

Those dark blue eyes began to sparkle back at him, Armin almost didn't even notice Jean walk over. Even when Jean mentioned his name, those blue eyes remained on the best. Eren. The brunet placed his arm around his admirer while giving Jean a little haha smirk. Of course, Horseface had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, guys!" Waving a paw in the air, Marco glided himself over to them with a goofy grin that always scrunched his freckles together. "How are you all this morning?"

"I think we are doing pretty good," Jean answered while straightening himself and wiping the confusion off his face.

Sliding his arm off his little puffball, Eren's fingers slipped around the blonde's furry, really soft paw. The warmth of that said paw trailed up Eren's arm and shot right through his heart. Face burning as blush peeked through his lightly tanned skin. For once in a long time, Eren Jaeger felt his body shiver with desire. The urge to pounce on this little fluffball skyrocketed straight down to the inside of his pants. He could feel the blood rushing down his body as the lump against his zipper grew. The blonde kitty had never looked this good to him before. Sweat began to soak through his burning pores as his body temperature continued to rise.

"We should get to school now." Thank goodness! Marco cut that feeling short. In fact, Eren had forgotten the other two male kitties that were standing around them.

One glance at Jean told it all. That smug smile along with that cheeky grin of his. "Eren!" Here we go! "Is it too hot for ya?" Son of a bitch!

Those pure blue eyes from Eren's little blonde friend trembled as the tears began to form. "Are you sick?"

Horseface burst out laughing while clinging to his stomach, tears dripping from his eyes as his laughs kept building up. "I guess you could say that!"

Eren yanked his hand away from that precious, soft, delicate, frustrating paw. Anger built up inside of his heart and mind, almost blinding. Body no longer shivering with desire but with rage. Locking his feet into the ground as his fingers curled into a tight fist, whitening his knuckles. Teeth grinding against one another. Eren pushed forward using his front foot while kicking up his back foot and raised his right fist, slamming it into that cocky bastard's face. Watching his old friend slam into the ground, Eren glared down at him with his signature death stare while releasing his suffocating knuckles from their tightened skin prison. "Don't fuck with me."

Eren held out his hand behind him, but after a while, no paw was placed on it. Turning around, Erm caught the glimpse of slight fear written on Armin's pale, quivering face. The poor, terrified kitty turned himself around and darted in the direction of the school.

"Showing off for your boyfriend?" A weakened Jean voice commented on the recent situation. "Would be a shame if someone else cheered him up."

Glancing behind him, Eren saw that same smug grin on that fucker's face. The black haired kitty known as Marco was helping him up with Jean's arm wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Don't hurt him, okay?" The brunet kitty had lost all his anger and just felt pity and hatred for himself. Slipping his hands into his red-vested pockets, Eren made his way to school. But little did he know that a certain favorited mouse was watching over him also know as Captain Levi.

Once he arrived at school, Eren was hoping to see the little puffball waiting for him to apologize or hug him or look at him with those precious blue eyes of his. But alas, there was nothing waiting for him. Not even a tiny strand of fur. Enjoying the quiet was a huge impossibility for the poor, lonely brunet kitty. He was so annoyed before, but now he dreamt of it returning. He wanted those precious meows in his ears along with the sweet sound of Armin's annoying voice. "Fuck." He whispered to himself as his uniquely colored green eyes fell to the floor with a saddened smile appeared on his face. "I love him."

"Really?" A pair of small brown leather boots slid into Eren's view of the floor. That soft, annoying voice made Jaeger's heart skip as the burning sensation returned to his face. That smile that was once of the tanner kitty's face had now vanished. Scared to look up or make a sound, the brunet just stood there with his eyes continuing to look at the beautiful, semi-waxed floor with a pair of adorable brown boots on it. "Are you in love with Jean?"

"What?" That embarrassed expression disappeared in a heartbeat. Him? Be in love with Jean? "FUCK NO!" Shooting his eyes up, followed by his head, Eren glared at his little blonde friend. "Where the hell did you even come from?" Clenching his fists once more, Eren towered over the defenseless little blonde kitty. "Jean is nothing but a horse-faced asshole! The one I'm in love with is...!" The young brunet's frustrated nature had weakened before the final word slipped out. No! He couldn't let anyone find out that he was the one falling in love. Armin was supposed to fall in love with him, so he could destroy his innocence. He must do it for Sasha's secret stash of illegal catnip!

When Eren looked back at his friend, he noticed Armin's eyes had widened while his cheeks were glowing a certain red color Eren had grown to know well. His delicate chest rose and fell softly but deeply. "Eren, I-" The bell rang, causing students to rush through the halls to their morning classes. Before Eren could say anything, Armin had started running away from him and disappeared behind the corner.

There was something Eren had noticed at that moment...Armin even ran like a girl. Everything about him so feminine. So would this be a way of cheating? Technically, Eren was falling for a boy but since that said boy had feminine qualities, does that mean Eren would still be considered straight? He was falling for the feminine qualities not the male part of him, right? "BUT THE GUY STILL HAS A ----!"


	5. Meow 5

"Wow, Eren!" This kitty just did not know when to shut up. "You were amazing in yarn ball practice today!" His eyes were full of his normal, annoying, sparkling excitement. Unfortunately, the cheerleaders decided to give him one of the cheerleading uniforms. Trying to keep his eye off him was proving extremely difficult for our main protagonist, Eren Jaeger. "Hey, Eren!" The little fluffball jumped in his way and did something that made Eren's tail perk up. Placing his paws over his head, mimicking the feline ears perched on his head as his smile grew from idiotic to unbearable. The wind picked up in that exact moment to lift up the ruffled green skirt to reveal his light pink, tight boxers.

As expected, Eren was stiff as a board, more ways than one. Blood was rushing quickly to the area it shouldn't be. "Armin!" He yelled the best he could. "What the hell are you doing?"

A light blush faded onto his precious, slightly pale cheeks. "Distracting you." Soon his reddening cheeks spread across his face as that smile began to quiver and close. "D...d...did i...it work?" His voice was unusually shaky and sounded pretty nervous.

Eren perked up a bit for a completely different reason. Could this be a sing that Armin was falling for him? If so, this dare was not over yet! That catnip would be his!

He straightened himself up and returned to his cool guy attitude. "Oh yeah. Very distracting." His eyes narrowed and scanned the shaking kitty. "But you know what would distract me even more?" He licked his lips. "If they came off." Making his way over to the little guy, he wrapped his arms around him and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "I'll even help you."

"Um...uh...I don't think..." His voice kept trailing off as his head moved every which way.

"No one's home at my house." The brunet pushed the golden strands of hair behind his neck as he placed a tender kiss against it. He could hear the soft squeak escaping from his throat, exciting the aroused brunet even more. The taste of him on his lips was sending him through ecstasy. He tasted sweet and his skin was so smooth. Drooling, Eren wrapped his arm around the smaller male's waist and pressed both their lower regions together. In this moment in time, Eren didn't care who saw. This feeling of connection and love was overflowing and blocked any sense he had left. "Damn, Armin, I love you." Those words felt sweet once they rolled off his tongue and onto the soft skinned neck of his beloved feline who quivered against his touch. The thought of him making Armin act this way sent a lustful urge shocking through his body. Before any of them could think, Eren had tackled the blonde kitty to the ground.

"E...Eren..." Armin's voice was soft and shaky. The type of voice that drove the brunet feline wild. "We...we can't."

Ignoring the plea from his friend, Eren pressed his fingers against the trembling male's cheeks to keep him from looking away. His lips had never looked so soft and inviting before. They probably tasted just as sweet as the rest of him. But without warning...

"NO!" Armin kicked the forceful kitty off him and tumbling onto the ground beside him, gut in hand. "I...I'm sorry Eren!" Tears rolling down his cheeks, Armin picked himself up and ran away without even a glance behind him.

Eren watched his blonde companion disappear behind the hill as his own tears began to roll down his cheeks. It was at the moment he knew; he fucked up...bad. The hatred toward himself became overwhelming. What the fuck came over him? He looked down at his tainted hands, allowing tears to fall upon them, hoping they would wash away the guilt that stained those stupid hands of his. How was he going to make this up to him? This was a situation a simple 'sorry' could never get him out of. Simple kitty behavior could not back him up on this.

"Fuck you!" The angered brunet yelled at himself while continuously slamming his digsuting fists against the path he walked on. I love you. Those words probably felt like lies to his blonde kitty now. "I meant it." The tears continued to flow, now dripping onto the path. "I think I did." Slamming his head against the path, Eren forced his senses back into him.

"Eren?" Looking behind him, Eren saw such a precious face. The one he needed right now more than anything. Mikasa. She unrolled the red scarf from around her neck and used it to wipe off the tears rolling down her brother's face. "Come on. Let's get you home." She helped him up onto his feet.

His legs felt like jelly. He was about the continue down the path his beloved did. Maybe it wasn't too late to go after him and apologize and beg for forgiveness. But did he even deserve that much?

Finally making it home, Eren did not hesitate to rush upstairs to his room. Flopping onto the bed, he allowed his tears to overflow once against. He curled up with his blanket, unable to remove those expressions he helped put on Armin's face. That sweet, happy, adorable face and he destroyed it in a matter of seconds. There was no way out of this now. Who cared about catnip anymore? Eren wanted his Armin back.


End file.
